Helpless
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: P3 on my Prison Break from Rebecca's P.O.V. Michael is in Sona, Lincoln's son is being held by the company. Becca just feels like she can't do anything. In a race against time, will Becca and Lincoln be left helpless to get from the dreaded company!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break, any of the characters and or parts of the plot. I am just making my own story, not making any money or publicity from it..._**

_Author note: I just wanted to say that this is going to be the hardest of the fan fics for me to write. I didn't think when Killing Sara I killed one of the plot points in season 3, so I pretty much trying to feel out my own plot for this story after this point, I do still like using some of the cool quotes from the show. I really hope you like, and remember to **Read and Review**! _

_XoXo Emy_

**chapter 1**

It was dark outside the window of our hotel room

It was dark outside the window of the hotel room. Being the time it was I rolled uncomfortably trying to get some kind of sleep.

Lincoln and I checked into The hotel Plaza de sol, later that day, now Lincoln was trying to finds ways of getting Michael out of prison.

It was only ten thirty, but I lie on the bed staring at the city lights. I had the air con up as much as I could, the night cooler than the day.

Wasn't that I didn't like Panama, I just wanted to be here to support Lincoln. When I first feel for Lincoln he was a death row inmate of Fox River, and now he is a free man, but his brother Michael was now the prisoner in Sona.

The reason he was there was so I could be free. I shot a man, who was going to try and kill Lincoln, but I shot him first, and I was the one who should be in prison, not Michael.

Finally when I drifted into some kind of sleep I felt a pair of hands lightly wrapping around me, and opening my eyes lightly I turn to see Lincoln.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered lightly brushing the hair from my face.

"Na its ok…" I replied rolling around to face him, watching his eyes in the darkness.

My hand lightly brushed down his cheek, and kissed him quickly. Lincoln laced his finger with mine touching his forehead on mine.

"I have to see someone in the morning, you'll be ok here." He said lightly brushing more of my hair from my face, and I smiled.

"Its fine, I mean I was thinking of going to get more clothes." I now hear his chuckle.

Rolling my eyes I then let out a small yawn, "I'm sorry just it's too hot here." I finally said feeling his finger running through down my spine.

"I know, but I promise I'll get this all sorted out." He now squeezed my hand lightly.

I didn't want to complain anymore feeling him pull me closer to his body, and as I hugged onto him, I knew I was going to have to be more understanding.

When waking up I still felt myself in Lincoln's arms and he stay sleeping deeply. I didn't want to disturb him, but then I moved slowly on the bed to head to the bathroom.

Lincoln's arms quickly snatch at my waist, he was wide awake staring at me lost.

"Where you going?" he asked sitting up while still holding onto me.

"I just need to use the bathroom…" I pointed to the door, and he let me go.

"Sorry just jumpy." He lay back down, and I leaned down kissing his forehead.

Lincoln smiled his hand reached up touching my face. "After today everything is going to be sorted out." He then lightly pulled my face to his kissing me gently letting me go. I moved back to him, and kissed him back feeling his fingers work into my hair making the kiss deeper.

Letting go I smiled to him, "That another day, I know you're going to get hold of L.J…" I smiled kissing his hand.

Lincoln nodded lightly bringing my hand to his lips, and then touching the back of my hand to his face. "I know, I know…" he replied letting my hand go, and I headed for the bathroom.

Finishing with the shower, I got out and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair that I dyed black I regretted feeling I wanted to change it the first chance I could. My eyes still green staring back at me. Seeing Lincoln entering the bathroom his wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hand on my stomach.

"Do I ever tell you how beautiful you are!" he whispered softly into my ear.

I glanced to his reflection, and then his eyes staring at my reflection.

"I don't know…" My voice was playful feeling him turn me around to face him. I could feel how close we were. He leaned down brushed both hands under my jaw to kiss me deeply.

I lightly push him off smiling. "Are you meant to be doing something!" I brushed my hand over his bare chest.

He laughed brushing a hand over my face before heading for the shower. I now quickly use this time to brush my teeth.

I left Lincoln alone in the shower finding something to wear. I picked out some cut off denim shorts, and a white vest top.

Lincoln now sat next to me on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt him place a hand to my shoulder. "So I'll meet you by the pool about twelve, and we can have lunch." He said watching me slip on the shoes.

"Ok… I'll only going to get a few things." I replied lightly kissing his cheek getting to my feet. "Also Linc, I want to go visit Michael sometime today too."

Lincoln nodded as I quickly hugged him goodbye.

"Take care of yourself." He said watching me pick up my purse, and then leaving the hotel room.

Walking down the street I couldn't shack the being followed feeling, and I kept looking over my shoulder feeling scared. I would push these feelings to the back of my mind, and kept looking to the colourful dressed. My mind still kept creeping to the feeling I was being watched.

I slowly held my bags close to me, and tried to move carefully through the market. It felt like I was being cornered, I didn't know who was following me. I moved quickly around a corner.

The hands stopped me breaking into a run, but I quickly moved my knee feeling another hand grabbing my calf stop me from kicking.

"Mami Woah!" Fernando spoke quickly, and my eyes snapped to his.

"Sorry I just thought…" I quickly glanced behind me, relaxing looking to my leg still in his hand. "Fernando you can let me go." I added feeling him loosen his grip.

My eyes were shifting, a man in officer uniform looking from me, to Fernando.

"Is this man bothering you Miss?" His voice strict and I turned to Fernando still holding my calf up.

"Ok I'm fine, just I thought I had a bite…" I lightly moved my bag hitting Fernando's leg.

"Yes… a bite." He replied putting my leg down, and smiled polite.

The officer gave us both a funny look before walking off, and I sighed looking to Fernando giving him a hug.

"I just bumped into Lincoln." He said now looking around me, then back to my face.

"I haven't seen him since this morning, is he ok." My voice shook, and he nodded.

"Maricruz is ok." He spoke quickly, and I smiled.

"I was going to visit Michael, you want to come with me?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"I'm going to find her…" he then pointed to the bus stop, and I shrugged.

"Good luck." I said now watching him leave, but I knew it was a bad idea for him to return to the states.

Returning to the hotel room I quickly put away my new clothes, I sat on the windowsill and looked out to the city. I placed my hand to the glass trying to remember the last time my life didn't feel so mixed up.

"His going to be transferred to a better prison tomorrow." Lincoln said walking into the hotel room. I lightly turned my face from the window looking over his face.

"That good." I replied now looking back to the window. I didn't know why, but I was still getting that feeling.

"Did you get through to Jane?" he asked me.

Lincoln had told me all about the woman who was looking after Lincoln's son LJ. I quickly shook my head. "No, sorry." I felt like I failed resting my forehead on the glass.

"Hey it's gonna be ok." Lincoln moved from one end of the room to my side, I felt his arms around me. "Just I'm going to visit Michael to give him the good new, you want to come with me?" his voice calming to my ears.

I lightly turned to face him smiling, "Yeah sure," Now lightly kissing him. Lincoln ran his fingers into my hair deepening the kiss.

"I think we better go." I panted breaking the kiss feeling his eyes burn into my own.

"Yes we should go, but right now." He whispered brushing kisses down my throat making my knees turn to jelly.

"Lincoln, Michael, is, waiting!" I spoke in short gasps holding my hands on his back to steady myself.

"Ok, Michael first." He stopped kissing down my collarbone. His eyes finding mine staring deep.

"I just need to remember how to use my legs." I replied slowly walking to the bed sitting down, and Lincoln laughed.

"I'll carry you if you want." He joked, and I slapped his arm playfully.

"Shhh." I got to my feet pulling my hair up feeling the sticky sweat running down my back.

I walked into the signing in shack, and Lincoln placed a hand to my hip.

"Sign here saying that once inside the prison you are on your own with out protection of the military, if you are found aiding an escape you will be shot." My eyes snapped to Lincoln, but took the pen and sighed.

"Strict, much." I muttered walking out the other end of the shack, Lincoln's arms still wrapped around me.

"just a little…" he laughed, and we hear Michael's voice being called over the loud speakers.

When getting the visitation point I felt truly scared. I watched Michael walk out to meet us, he looked like a caged animal. Lincoln stepped closer to the fence, Michael on the other side gave a small false smile. I couldn't believe he was in here, because of me.

"Some how, I feel like I am on the wrong side." Lincoln sighed watching Michael.

"No you're on the right side!" Michael replied watching me and Lincoln closely. "Wanna break me out!" he joked lightly laughed.

"No too much running." He laughed watching his brother smile.

"Well you would have done better if you ditched the cowboy boots…" he carried on laughing. I stepped back letting them have their moment.

"Look I put in for a transfer, you just hold on one more day." Lincoln spoke softly through the fence.

I didn't know what to say to Michael, I still felt guilty that it was my fault he was in this hell hole.

"Becca, please, don't look at me like that." Michael staring at me, but my eyes shot to my feet.

"I'm sorry, just if you let me turn myself in." my voice cracked before feeling my eyes welling up.

"Becca, please look at me?" Michael's voice more calmer closer to the fence, and I looked up to face him now.

"I want you to take care of my brother, and his son." Michael smiled, but I could see the pain behind his eye. "They are going to need you." He added turning to Lincoln. "Just take care of each other." He added patting the fence.

"We hope to get you out here soon." I added watching him walking away, and I turned to Lincoln.

Lincoln watched my eyes brushing the tears away. "Come on, lets go." He now brushed his hand around my back walking us to the exit.

It felt nice taking a shower, it was cold water but my skin still felt burning up. I didn't think I was ever going to get used to the heat of Panama, and I resorted to taking cold showers when ever I could.

Turning the taps off I slowly stepped out, the other room was too quiet. When I wrapped the towel around me I opened the door quickly staring around the emptiness. On the bed I notice a note on the night stand. When I opened it I could see the simple handwriting of Lincoln sitting down I still felt uneasy opening it quickly.

_Becca, I got a call from LJ to meet him, and I'm going on my own. Just I'm worried. Just look after yourself, and I will see you soon._

_Love Linc. _

My nerves didn't get any better sitting on the bed reading a book. I lightly flicked the page staring from the book, then to the clock. I didn't like the time going by, and I placed the book down. I couldn't focus on anything.

One I'd never meet Lincoln's son, and I was worried about Lincoln. I thought he would want me to go with him, but I was waiting in the hotel room feeling more lost.

I didn't like sitting around waiting for something to happen, or not happen. I slid off the bed slipping my shoes on, and headed for the door.

Lincoln stood on the other side of the door, his face was losing all colour, and his eyes stared to me.

"Becca, where you going?" he asked stepping into the room, and I closed the door behind him feeling the hollow follow him.

"Lincoln what happened?" I asked sitting down with him, and Lincoln placed the phone in my hand, and pressed a few buttons playing a video.

I watched a teenager, and I knew it must have been LJ. Holding a newspaper and his voice was stressed.

I placed the phone down when it finished wrapping my arms around Lincoln holding onto him tightly.

He moved his arms around my back rubbing his hands around me.

"What do they want Lincoln?" I asked moving my face to watch his.

Lincoln stared blank in disbelief for a moment, and brushed the hair out my face. "The company, they want Michael to break this guy out of Sona." His voice was drained, like he was holding every piece of pain and anger back. "Michael has a week, or they kill LJ!" he managed to get out, and my face dropped.

"Linc!" I could only manage to get out before he put the phone in his pocket.

"I have to go Tell Michael, Becca." He then got off the bed standing in front of me, his eyes scanning my face. "Please stay in the room." He pleaded touching his fingertips under my chin kissing me lightly.

"Ok don't be long." I replied touching his hand, and he nodded.

I watched him walk out the room, and pulled my knees to my chest, I couldn't believe it, but then I just couldn't see this ever ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with the same sinking that I went to sleep with, I couldn't stop worrying, but worrying never really helped. So I was feeling the heat wash over me with the empty feeling in my stomach. You think after how long in life I had woken up alone, it didn't feel right to wake without Lincoln. I held onto his side of the bed a little bit longer before finding the strength to get up and dressed.

The shower help to clear my head, but it didn't stop the worried sinking in my stomach. I try to think of the last time I had eaten anything. Stopping the flow of cold water, I quickly grabbed for a towel wrapping it around myself. Glancing on the bedside clock seeing it was now quarter to one, how did I manage to sleep in so long? I didn't want to think about that now; there were more important things for me to think about.

When I opened the door to the hotel room, I felt something hit my feet as I opened the door slowly. I glanced down before taking a deep breath looking to Fernando.

"Oh this is…." I felt him move slowly, his eyes found mine, they looked red, Fernando didn't seem to be that type of guy, but being the fact he was lying on the ground outside my hotel room.

"Becca!" He said lightly holding onto my exposed calf, his fingers gripping onto me for support, but I leaned forward helping him to his feet.

It was hard for me to support both our weight; we fell back into the room, his body landing on top of mine. The door happened to close behind him; Fernando's eyes found mine again, his hand lightly rubbing my cheek, "Mariecruz." He whispered lightly into my hair brushing his fingers down my arm.

"Fernando Sucre, get the hell off me!" I barked trying to move so I can breath, also not have him crushing me against the floor.

After managing to get him off me, "Ok Fernando time for you to sober up!" I reached down wrapping my arms under his armpits lifting him to a sitting position, but I couldn't move him very well. I now was dragging a two hundred pound Latino man into the bathroom. I turned the cold water on full blast. Lifting him to his feet wasn't too hard until he started to fall. I felt Fernando pinning me to the wall of the shower, the cold water hitting my face, but I can see Fernando spitting and spluttering to the cold water hitting his chest.

"What the hell!" Fernando snapping his head about, the cold water was doing what I wanted it to do, I felt his hands holding onto my hips moving me away from the wall, there wasn't really much space for us to move without touching each other. I could understand how many women would find Fernando attractive.

"I'm sobering you up!" I said watching his brown eyes find my green, "You are completely smashed!" I added looking down to my now see through white dress.

Fernando's eyes glanced down my body before back to my eyes, "I can't go home…" his voice was soft, it was in pain and then I knew why he was drunk.

I put my arms around him hugging him lightly, Fernando sighed rubbing his face in my hair, I quickly moved out the way.

Fernando leaned against the wall with the water hitting him in the back of the neck, I slowly excited the bathroom. I tried to not think of how it must feel to be going through what Fernando was feeling.

The door opened slowly, but his face didn't find mine right away. "Becca…" Lincoln froze seeing my see through dress and then a puzzle expression took over his face.

"Fernando," I replied pointing to the bathroom, "His sobering up." I added feeling Lincoln's eyes burning over my body.

"Oh, ok…" Lincoln moved sitting on the bed rubbing his head, when I sat down next to him his eyes avoided mine.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked feeling my hand brush against his thigh, when his eyes found mine, they seemed filled with worry. I didn't speak brushing my fingers over the side of his face feeling my lips meet his softly.

Lincoln held my face closer to him, his kiss sending shivers down my spine before he slowly pulled away.

"I don't know what to do; I don't want them to kill him…" Lincoln voice was filled with worry, I moved his face resting it against my chest and I listened to him breathing slowly in and out, his hands rubbing up and down my back.

"We have a week…" Lincoln finally spoke, his eyes found mine slowly brushing my now damp hair out of my face, his eyes softly surveyed my face.

"That seems…" I froze, it was stupid to say that a week wasn't long enough, it was stupid. I couldn't bring myself to think of what L.J must be going through.

"So how is this going to work?" I now placed my hand to Lincoln's knee, his finger interlocked with mine, he was easy enough for me to read, but then I loved this man.

"Michael is working things out, his just got to get a plan together." He took deep breaths in and out, I couldn't really add to this information.

"If you need my help…" I spoke softly, but Lincoln shook his head placing a hand against my cheek.

"Rebecca, I don't want you involved, if anything happens to you, I'd never forgive myself…" his words cut into me and I simply nodded. I didn't really understand how he could push me out of this.

"Linc, if that is what you want…" My eyes found his as he tried to look away. "Just know you're not going to lose me."

The thing with everything that was happened it wasn't that I was being kept out of everything, but the fact I wasn't sure if it was to protect me, or keep in the dark. I felt like this day couldn't possible go any slow. Walking around the marketplace again alone, wearing a clean dry dress, my hands lightly touching a rug feeling the fabric closing my eyes. I took in the many smells, the feeling of the heat. I didn't notice the tap on my shoulder before spinning around to look into the face of someone I never thought I would look at again.

"Paul what they hell!" I said quickly glancing around me; it was hard to believe he was here, but after what happened with him confessing. Well I just assumed this Company would have had him eliminated.

"Shh, you are going to need my help." He spoke quickly taking my arm moving me around so no one could see us. His eyes looked worn; they kept on my face carefully. "I know who they want to break out of Sona; you just need to make sure that they don't get the book!" He looked around us.

I took a deep breath; I couldn't understand anything of what he was saying, "Paul, I don't know anything that is going on!" I snapped trying to take my arm back; this wasn't what I called fun at this moment in time.

"This is not good." Paul muttered quickly watching the street behind us, his fingers weren't holding me hard and his face was thinking things over. "Becca, just know that this James Whistler his not who he says he is!" Paul kept looking around us, I kept getting a feeling this wasn't going to be the last I see him.

"I really don't understand…." I whispered feeling even more out of place, but Paul just simply placed a finger to my lips watching me carefully.

"I can't speak much more, but remember what I said, I'll keep in contact."

After speaking them words he rushed off leaving me, I couldn't understand what he was on about, but I assumed this James Whistler was the person Michael was trying to break out.

Sitting in the hotel bar I felt like I was sitting on a live wire. I just couldn't stop thinking about Paul, he was here in Panama. He was following me so I can give information to Lincoln, a warning. I didn't know and wasn't willing to share anything right now.

Lincoln walked into the bar quickly, his eyes didn't find me right away glancing around I watched him run a hand over his head. When our eyes meet he half smiled in my direction before making his way towards me.

"Sorry I'm late." He said now brushing a hand against my arm; I didn't speak while looking to him. Some reason I just didn't know what to say to him.

"Rebecca, it looks like you've seen a ghost." His hand brushed over my cheek before I snapped out of it.

"No, I'm just having a hard time dealing that's all," I tried to now focus on anything else but my thoughts, but Lincoln didn't seem to believe me.

"Well I think Michael has a start on something, he told me that his got the trust of an important person in there, and got Whistler off the death list."

I double take watching his face, "That is the guy Michael is trying to break out right?" I kept my eyes dead focused on his.

"Yeah…." Lincoln spoke slowly, watched my eyes on his. "I don't think I remember telling you." He added, but I waved my hand lightly.

"I think you did, when I saw the tape…" I felt my heart racing, but then Lincoln's phone rang.

He got up answering it leaving me sitting down, when he returned we didn't talk more of the escape matter, but I knew I had to find out what he was keeping from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He kissed me hard, I could feel all of his frustration slip away, he held onto me carefully, as if he didn't want to break me. We held onto each other, Lincoln's eyes finding mine after moving my hair from my face, his lips finding mine in desperation.

My breathing was deep and he held onto my face, "Becca," He whispered softly into my ear holding me close, I focused on my breathing, my hands wrapped around him holding myself on him. I didn't know if it was the stress of this day, or the fact it seemed like forever since we was last intimate. Lincoln lying on his back looking to the ceiling now, my head always rested nicely against his beating heart, his heart was always racing after we made love. My eyes finally moved up his chest to look deep into his. "It's ok…" I finally reply playing my fingertips on his chest, his hand moves to cover mine.

"I promise, I will make things right, we will have a life together that is better than this." His voice was so sure of itself. I smiled weaving our fingers together, my eyes never leaving his face. I didn't know what to say in that moment, but he just wrapped his arm around me squeezing me tight. "I promise you." He whispered before we slowly feel into a relaxing sleep.

When Lincoln left the next day to start the same way he normally did. He showered; he kissed my cheek quickly and then left. I'd grown used to Fernando coming to our hotel room, I was sitting on the bed crossed legged reading; he was sitting at the coffee table trying to make a fake ID.

"Fernando, what the hell are you doing?" I asked looking over the top of my book, it was weird for me to spend time away from Lincoln, I didn't see much of him except at night, but now I was sitting her alone without a clue what was going on.

Fernando for the first time glanced up from his handy work, his eyes scanned over me with a hopeful expression.

"They're jobs going, I hope to be able to send Mariecruz some money for the baby." his eyes scanning mine, but I simply smiled glancing at my book closing it. I now shuffle off the bed moving closer to him, but then in the corner of my eye I see the hotel door open and Lincoln rushing in.  
"Hey how's Michael?" Fernando asked as Lincoln stood by my side, he lightly placed his hand around my shoulder hugging me lightly to his side.

"His holding up, just I need to talk to the grave digger." He looked to Fernando, his eyes then to the ID. "What's that for?" He asked looking to Fernando.

"He's going to get a job, to send money to Mariecruz." I said for Fernando, he just nodded to Lincoln to confirm the story.

"Well I don't speak Spanish, I could use your interpretation." he said looking down to Fernando who looked helpless, his eyes going to mine more worried.

"Sorry, this opportunity don't last, I can't risk missing it!" his eyes turning to mine, but then the door of the hotel knock and Lincoln rushes to open it.

For the first time I see a woman, she looked like a local, her eyes a deep brown her hair long and wavy making me touch my fading dyed black hair. She stepped in looking from Lincoln, her eyes find mine.

"Oh, hey…" Lincoln said to her, I didn't know what to say stepping towards the bathroom "Is your Spanish as good as your English?" Lincoln asked this woman he didn't find enough to introduce me to.

"Yes…" she replied as Lincoln closed the door behind him leaving only me and Fernando in the hotel room.

"Hey mami it's not what you think." Fernando was quick to rush over to me, I quickly look up into his eyes feeling my stomach turn, "I know Linc, his, a very honest man." he added watching my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, "I don't really feel that well…" I whispered heading to the bathroom, I listened to the hotel room door open and close again, I lightly moved to the shower tuning it on, I got undressed before getting under the running water.

The sinking feeling in my stomach made it hard for me to eat, I skipped dinner more of the fact Lincoln didn't show up, plus my stomach wouldn't stop dancing. I walked slowly to the hotel room I counted every step I didn't want to go into the room.

I open the empty room, it was like feeling my whole body going numb, but something hit the back of my throat I could feel the chunks rising rushing to the bathroom throwing up the little I had eaten that day. I curl around the toilet trying to calm myself; it was hard for me to stop myself shaking. I didn't, not trust him, this wasn't me, I am never possessive or paranoid, but something that kept making me feel hopelessly in love, was the thing that was telling me to be scared.

Closing my eyes now I kept seeing her face, she was beautiful, her skin was golden while mine stayed pale, I hadn't left the hotel room long enough for tat to happen, but I lay on the bathroom floor curled in on myself trying to control the sinking feeling in my stomach, the constant swirling of paranoia in my brain.

"Becca…" his arms lifted me from the cold tiles; his skin was warm but my eyes stayed close. "Becca, are you ok?" his voice soft laying me down on the bed, my eyes slowly fluttering open to look at his face. I rolled on my side watching his face.

"I'm ok, why you ask?" I reached out placing my hand on his thigh; his eyes focused on mine, but glanced over to bathroom.

"You kinda barfed in the toilet, I mean it was you?" his hand touched my forehead with a gentle motion, "You don't feel sick." he added keeping his hand there, I looked up, but then closed my eyes.

"I'm not sick, I was just worried." I now move his hand from my forehead getting to my feet, "I'm just worried ok." I now sit up looking to the night skin, my hand reach round holding my shins.  
"Rebecca, what is wrong with you?" his voice wasn't a tone I'd heard him use before. I glanced towards his face that looked disappointed. "I can't read your mind." he added while placing a hand under my chin calming his voice.  
"It's stupid; I mean I know you would never hurt me…" I started but his lips brushed mine stopping me from talking, I wrap my hands around the nap of his neck kissing him back, his hands holding me steady, we pulled apart.

"Rebecca, I'd never be unfaithful to you, I love you, you crazy shrink, in need of a shrink!" he laughed kissing my forehead more careful. "What is it your time of the month…" he added in a joke tone, I now slap his arm.

"Lincoln Burrows that is vulgar!" but then I didn't speak, I just placed my hand to my stomach, Lincoln didn't noticed as he stood up to use the bathroom, I was just happy he didn't notice the flash of fear over my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes:** Okay just want to make a note that events that happen in this chapter I've planned before I see season 4 of Prison break.... Just saying so people don't think Rebecca is another version of Sara...  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

Waking up the next morning I open my eyes to see that Lincoln was watching me. His hand reached over touching my face carefully, I kept my eyes on his smiling lightly.

"What?" I said with a chuckle feeling the warmth of his breath as he leaned forward and kissed me slowly. His hands moved into my hair making the kiss deeper. I close my eyes again enjoying the moment.

"It's the day…" Lincoln whispered brushing a hand over my cheek, "so I want you to be ready." he now brushed my hair with his hand, "I know I haven't told you much, but I promise after today we are going to be ok…" he sighed kissing my forehead, I close my eyes again.

"I just don't know what I have to do…?" I watch him careful his fingers playing into my hair more.

"Well when I get Michael, then collect L.J I want you to meet me at this address…" he said handing me a piece of paper. "I need you there at four thirty, don't be late…" he added keeping his eyes on mine; he kissed me one more time.

When Lincoln had left I waited a while before getting out of bed, after a quick shower and brushing my teeth I knew what I had to do. I looked in my purse to make sure I had the money. I then dressed in denim shorts and a purple vest, I slipped on my sandals.

Being lucky enough to pass Spanish I walked into a drug store, it wasn't easy for me, one of the fact a part of me didn't want to know, what would this mean if I was expecting a baby, I thought it through most of the night while Lincoln slept, I remembered my last period, but it seemed months away. I was now standing at the counter, I didn't know how to say it, but I now looked to the old woman who was smiling at me. I opened my mouth, but it felt dry.

"I would like to buy a pregnancy test please…" I knew I asked it right in Spanish as the woman now moved looking at the boxes showing me two typed. I now pointed to one of them as she rung it up I kept looking paranoid around me, then I looked at the time, it was half past two, I had enough time to take the test and meet Lincoln after.

Walking out the store I felt a hand spin me around, I quickly glanced over the face before screaming. "Paul!" I now quickly push the test into my purse, but his hand caught it first.

"Pregnancy test…" he waved it in front of me, I could only snatch it back glaring.

"It's none of your business Paul, plus I don't know anything, Lincoln doesn't talk and I'm no ones middle man… lady…." I now shove the test deep into my purse starting to walk away.

"Wait, it's not why I wanted to see you." he now moved closer behind me, I could feel his body tight on mine, his hand lightly brushing over my stomach making me feel dizzy.

"I wanted to give you some protection…" he whispered into my ear, but I could feel his hand slip something heavy into my purse. "I just hope you don't have to use it…" I felt him hug me lightly before I turned around he'd gone leaving me with more panic, I didn't remember when I last had a period, so I knew there was a slim chance, a chance I didn't want to face the possibility of.

On the way back to the hotel I brought a two liter of water drinking on the way back to the room, I opened it slowly checking the cost was clear, I didn't know if I felt bad about what I was going to do.

I sat on the bed finishing off the water, it hit my stomach making me feel bloated, but I knew I was going to try and get this over and done with. I tapped my legs, I paced the bathroom waiting for myself to want to pee, I was nervous so it wasn't making it easy to keep looking over the instructions.

"Take out of package, check!" I held the test in my hand, I looked to the toilet, back to the instructions, "Take of cap, and urinate on mid stream." I now looked to the toilet again, "Oh great…" taking off my shorts I sat down on the toilet, I never taken one of these test before I was twenty seven, taking my first ever pregnancy test.

I now take off the cap feeling myself peeing, I felt weird putting the right side in then taking it out avoiding to touch the wet end, I placed the cap on before placing it on the sink. I now put my shorts back on trying to avoid looking to the screen. Picking the instructions again I quickly read over the last line. "Result will show up in one minute…" I bit my lip taking the test, I didn't want to look, so I walked into the room placing the test on the bed, I now pace back and forth in front of it, I stepped placing my hand on the test, I move away not looking.

It was ten minutes as I sat on the bed looking to the test, the screen was facing away from me, I looked to the clock on the side of the bed, it was three thirty, I needed to meet Lincoln in an hour, if I was pregnant how could I tell Lincoln, I was ninety percent sure it was his baby, I now take a deep breath getting off the bed. If it's negative I could just throw it out, forget it. So I closed my eyes lifting up the test to my eyes, I open slowly trying to keep my breath, but the little blue cross was staring me dead in the face, a little part of me felt sick, I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't not want to be a mother right now, it wasn't the best time for me to be pregnant, but it was the little blue cross. I picked up the instructions again; I quickly look to the results.

"A blue cross will be a positive result, a blue line for negative…" I looked back to the test, I moved it to see if the cross was a mistake, I kept moving the test in different light, but it was there.

I now placed the test back on the bed falling to my feet, I felt like my world was ending, my knees slowly pulled to my chest trying to keep calm, I needed to go meet Lincoln, I just didn't know if I wanted to tell him just now.

It was four twenty nine when I got to the address, I looked around trying to keep myself calm, I wasn't going to tell him just yet, I needed to get a doctor to tell me it was true. The test was safely in my bag, I kept it wrapped in a plastic bag and I could also feel the gun that Paul gave me safely in my purse also. I now looked around more scared, I kept looking to my watch seeing Lincoln in a jeep driving closer to me. He was alone, I could feel my stomach tighten as he stopped the car getting quickly closing the gap between up, his face was red, I could tell he been in a fight as I hugged him feeling him shake in my arms.  
"It didn't work!" he said in a panic, "I can't lose him…" he said as I held him close to my chest running my hands down his back. In that moment I knew I couldn't tell Lincoln he could be a father again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt worse the more I put it off, it wasn't so easy for me to tell Lincoln, every time I felt it could be the right time, it turned out to be not the right time.

"What do you mean I can't see him?" I snapped to the guard at Sona prison, this wasn't a smart move as the guard moved his gun to my sight, I now swallowed hard stepping away from the desk, and I hated the hormones driving through my body making me crazy. I now glanced around seeing that more army people were here.

"He is in solitary, he won't have any visitation rights…" he said slowly, I could feel my hand brush over my mouth, I didn't now what to say now, I wanted to ask help from Michael, even if he was planning a escape, I didn't know what to do now, I nodded and walked away.

I walked to the car I had rented, it wasn't like Lincoln would know, he was so busy with his part of this escape, I was sick of it, the more this thing unraveled the less time me and Lincoln saw each other. When we did see each other it wasn't much conversation, I spent so much time covering the fact I was pregnant I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that I was slowly drifting away from the only person I was staying in Panama for.

I drove slowly back to the main city before, I kept trying to focus on how, I wasn't sure who I was going talk to now, it was when I see him standing at the side of the road that I stopped the car watching him.  
"Why hello, we need to stop meeting like this." Paul joked getting to the passenger side of the car opening the door looking in with a smile.  
"Again, I am not saying anything!" My voice snapped while he climbed into the passenger seat. "Please, come in…" I now started to drive again while Paul was studying my expression.

"Well, I have been doing some thinking; I want to know what the test said?" His voice was strange, desperate, but I kept looking forward.  
"not taken it yet…"I lied, it wasn't so hard to see into that little fact, but I kept my face forward as I drove thinking about where I could go and kill some time before the sun set, and eventually go back to the hotel to fill another night with awkward silence.

"Ok I took the fucking test!" I finally yelled while Paul kept his eyes on me, it was like his eyes were killing me slowly, I didn't know what to say without feeling sick, "I am pregnant, and I am scared!" I now take a deep breath while Paul burst into laughter.  
"Ok, Becca, I have to say one thing, you might be shocked that I remembered that day, but I used a condom." he said quickly while I pushed the break on the car jolting us forward.

"Condom, we were protected…" I then turned to face him with a smile, "You, I could kiss you right now!" I now tapped my hands on the steering wheel while Paul laughed.

"So when are you going to tell Lincoln the news?" He finally asked as I started to drive back into the city, I felt a little better, but it was still hard, but what was worse seeing Lincoln standing in the middle of the town.  
"Crap!" I now parked the car ducking down under the steering wheel, Paul crouching down watching my eyes.  
"Let me guess, you are not in a rush to share good news, or it's not such good news right now!" he whispered while I kept low, I didn't know what to say, but the last thing I wanted was :Lincoln to see me in a car with another man.  
"Well consider his son is kidnapped by, what I can assume is a psycho bitch…" I quickly glance over the dashboard to see Lincoln had gone before getting up and watching Paul do the same. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked while trying to figure out the reason, but Paul smiled, his hand raised in the air, "I'm just trying to do what is right for once, but for now I have to try and get Whistler before The Company do…" he opened the car door before getting out leaving me alone again, I placed my face on the steering wheel trying to not keep thinking about how much this Company has taken over my life.

I parked the car before starting to walk around the market looking to all that was to offer before seeing that it was getting close to seven, I didn't know whether to go back to the hotel or not. I finally walked towards a bench before sitting down resting my feet, I pulled my purse closer to my chest, I'd still carried the gun around with me, but most of all the pregnancy test was carefully wrapped up in a brown bag.

"You seem like a smart person." A woman's voice snapped my attention; I didn't know what to say before I slowly turned to look into her bright blue eyes. I still not knowing who the hell she was.  
"Why would you say that?" I finally ask as she smiled, her back hair was reflecting the sun, she was wearing all black, but her skin was pale white. I didn't know, but I didn't like the feeling I was getting from her.

"Ah, you don't know me, trust Lincoln to try and keep you from me…" she smirked, but I went to move before her hand grabbed mine holding me down. "I won't hurt you unless you give me reason to." I now kept still on the bench feeling my heart pounding against my chest, this just didn't seem real to me.

"So, you must be Susan?" I feel my voice was weak, I didn't trust this woman, but if my voice just didn't give away the simple fact that I was scared it would have been a lot simpler.

"I am, and you are Rebecca Finnegan?" she watched my face, I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, but I didn't break the eye contacted nodding. "Good, see I am sick and tired of your boyfriend, and his brother making everything so much more complicated for me, having just his son isn't getting the message, so I am going to be taking you." her tone was serious, her eyes meant business, but most of all I could feel my stomach turn, I didn't know what to do, or say.  
"I'm serious Rebecca, we can do this easy, and you keep holding my hand. We walk over to this van I have ready, or I can drag you to it by your hair, you can pick…" she spoke softly, but I knew I couldn't fight; I wasn't going to risk everything.  
"Don't worry; I'll come with you, no fight." I replied while she smiled standing up, as I do too walking by her side holding my purse, I now tried to slip my hand into the bag.  
"Don't think about using that gun you have it there!" she snapped without even looking back to me, and I kept waking. "How do I know?" she added quickly glancing back, "It weighs your bag down like a brick…" she stopped outside a white van tapping it, when it opened I could see the young boy I'd only seen on the phone video.  
"L.J?" I could feel my voice soft, and worried, but he looked ok, so I got into the van sitting opposite him white I got my hands tapped up and my bag taken away from me.

"Oh, you've never met your father's girlfriend, L.J this is Rebecca!" Susan was now being nosy through my bag; I could feel my heart pounding in my chest while she went through my personal things.  
"Hi…" L.J said slowly, but our eyes both go to the brown bag in her hands, I wanted to scream at her not to open it, but it was too late.

"Well, L.J looks like you be having a little brother or sister if your father and uncle pull through…" she said now holding the pregnancy test, my heart suddenly sinking to my knees as I feel the van starting to drive.

L.J staring at me felt weird, I didn't understand what to say to him as I kept still and Susan kept smiling. "Don't worry, I'll keep your little secret." she smiled now picking up a cell phone dialing a number quickly.  
"Lincoln, remember what I said if you screw me over again, I have some else you might miss…" Susan now smiled holding phone to me, "Talk!" she snapped while my mind was blank.  
"Lincoln, I'm so sorry, I had no other choice." I felt defeated, but I could hear him breathing heavy.  
"Becca, did she hurt, you, if she." his voice was angry as Susan pulled the phone back to her ear and then smirked brightly.

"Don't worry, she is ok, you just focus your brother, get my Whistler and I kept alive your son, and your very attractive girlfriend…" I watched her snap the phone shut, but the van driving over bumpy roads made my stomach churn.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick…" I managed to get out before Susan quickly placed another bag over my face as I vomited.  
"Morning sickness is a bitch!" she sighed while brushing my hair away from the back, I didn't know what to except, but I carried on the ride to where ever we were going in awkward silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sat in a room, I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me as the door opened slowly, I see the Susan as she walked into the room sitting in front of me holding a bottle of water and something to eat.

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped while I felt her place the food and water on the floor, her eyes scanning over me with a small smirk.

"Well if you want your baby to suffer," she lifted up the bottle taking the cap off, I kept glancing away from her before she took out a knife and my throat tightened. Susan just rolled her eyes as she cut the ropes tying me up.

"I have no idea what you want from me." I now wiggle the feeling back into my fingers as she handed me the bottle, I glanced into the opening of the bottle skeptical, but she snatched it from me taking a swig from the bottle handing it back to me.

"Trust me when I am not that type, I will hurt you, but only if you give me reason to." I watch her closely as I now tip the bottle letting the water flow into my mouth, I drink as if I hadn't drunk anything in days, the water hit my empty stomach making it gargle, and that is when Susan picked up the sandwich.

"Thank you…" I replied while taking a bit of the sandwich, it was a cheese and pickle, I tried to eat without rushing, but I could feel her eyes travelling my body.

"So between us girls, how far along are you?" she asked calmly, but I bit into my lip feeling my stomach tighten. I placed the plate down before running my fingers over my stomach; her eyes followed my hands as I finally look to her face.

"I'm about six weeks…" I whisper while trying to keep control of my emotions, I didn't really know how close I was to the amount of weeks I'd been pregnant, but I knew right now wasn't the best time to be carrying a baby.

"Well, don't worry, when all this is over, you and Lincoln can start making your life together…" Susan said crossing her legs watching me still staring at my stomach, it wasn't my plan to be a mother right now, but I slowly look to Susan.

"Yeah, just feels wrong…" I now move my hands from stomach; I could see Susan's face change watching me.

"Well it feels like that for the first few weeks, but it changes…" Susan spoke carefully, but I couldn't help but watch her eyes.

"So how old it now?" I ask while she pulled her hands through her hair, her eyes didn't focus on mine, but I could tell when people are avoiding a subject.

Susan got to her feet heading for the door before turning back; it was like the friendly person left, leaving the company figure in its place.

"Right now, just prey that your boyfriend doesn't fuck up!" her eyes glazed over while I now pick up the bottle again drinking slowly, her eyes kept focus on mine before I placed the empty bottle down.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry it's just what I do…" I finally spoke trying to restrain the fear in my voice; I couldn't help but fear a woman who was capable of anything. I didn't know what to except as she moved back to the chair, her hand reached out for my face as I close my eyes getting ready for a blow that didn't come.

"What did you do for a living Rebecca?" her voice soft, I opened my eyes feeling like my throat was getting tighter, I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again to see was in the same place.

"I was a psychologist, I worked at Fox River for my first employment, I never thought I'd be here…" I finished but I could feel her eyes still burning on me, it was like I was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"So you worked in the prison Lincoln broke out of, find that a bit naughty…" her voice was charming but I couldn't stop watching her as she moved closer to me, I could feel her breath on my face and my stomach tighten, "Between us two girls, how is he in the sack?" her voice low as I tried to look away.

"I don't know, I never kiss and tell…" I replied while she broke into a smile getting some fresh rope.

"Well I will have to say, I hope you know how to hold onto him, cos there is a woman named Sophia, always with him, always getting her nose into business she should we stay out of…" I felt the rope tighten as she lightly blew on my ear, "I can't help but see sparks…" she said while leaving me alone again, I could feel the lump rising in my throat before I close my eyes again trying block out where I was.

Sitting alone in the dark room I just couldn't control my sobs any more, it felt horrible, and I was unaware of everything around me, it wasn't how I pictured being taken. I closed my eyes but no matter how many times I opened them again it felt the same.

"Psss, psss, Becca…" a small voice called me, and I opened my eyes glancing around the room, I was alone, but I could hear something. "It's me, L.J…. Are you alright?" the voice now seemed more focused as I got to my feet moving closer to a wall, I rested my head against it before I took a deep breath.

"L.J, I'm not really that sure, how about you?" I now glance around the room, it was hot, I could feel the sweat running down my spine, but I could hear him breathing on the other side of the wall.

"I'm fine, just, is it true, are you really pregnant…?" he asked slowly, I pressed my temple against the wall, I wasn't sure how to answer such a question but I could feel him waiting.

"Well the test said positive, and I'm never late for my, well you can know what I mean…" I closed my eyes just trying to imagine what Lincoln was doing now, I wasn't sure how he was going to be able to do what ever he was doing but I kept my eyes closed.

"So it's my dad's?" his voice carefully, I couldn't believe it when I started to laugh it was a feeling taking over me while I wanted to be able to stop, but my lungs burned as I kept laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just, yes it's your Dad's…." I felt better while I closed my eyes, it felt nice to talk to L.J, and he was all Lincoln said he would be, I didn't know what was going to happen to us, but I just hoped that nothing happened to L.J.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up with being pulled to my feet, I couldn't focus before seeing it was two men pulling me out the room, I glanced over to the other room to see that L.J was being pulled from another room as well as the woman I'd know as Sophia, I could feel my stomach churn whenever I saw her face, and it wasn't the morning sickness. I'd been kept here for three days, I never spoke much to Susan after that, but I knew that I was still alive, so Lincoln must have been doing something right.

I hated when I was being man handled into the van before Susan got into the van with us, I didn't want to look at Sophia she was making me feel my stomach sink. "Sophia don't worry we'll have you back with your precious James…" she smirked while watching me, I could tell my face had gone three million shades paler. "If you feel like being sick, let me know first…" Susan glanced over to me while I nodded.

"Why would she bed sick?" Sophia asked while I ignored her face, I just couldn't stand looking to her knowing how close she was getting with Lincoln. I rolled my eyes, this was not the fact I wanted to be spread around so openly, but the fact I hadn't even told Lincoln he was going to be a father. I closed my ears trying to ignore the rocking of the van as Susan told Sophia I wish I could of covered my ears but it wasn't much point when I could open my eyes and see Sophia staring at me like I was about to be that man from Aliens and have a baby shoot out my chest, I took a deep breath looking over to L.J I really didn't know what to expect as we all stayed quiet, no one was in the mood for small talk, it was the feeling in the air that was telling us all this was the moment of truth.

I felt the car jolt into a stop feeling my stomach jump into my throat, I couldn't stop myself gagging as Susan quick to place the bag under my mouth, I threw up feeling all the eyes on me, it wasn't the best feeling in the world watching Susan get out the car, she placed her cell phone to her ear stepping away, I closed my eyes before seeing L.J staring at me, it wasn't the best feeling in the world, and I gave a small smile.

"It's going be ok; my dad's going to pull through…" L.J spoke softly and I wasn't sure what to say it was like a tight belt was being tighten around my chest, I could hear Susan's voice raising from the other side of the van, mine and Sophia's eyes meet each other as I could feel her eyes wondering down my body, I didn't know whether to snap at her or not, but I kept calm.

"I'm about six weeks, you won't notice it…" I could feel L.J now staring it was getting to the point where I wanted to scream, but I took a deep calm breath. "I am going to tell Lincoln; just I kinda got taken before I got around to doing it!" I now calmed down while L.J stared, and Sophia nodded, but her eyes kept on mine.

"So how long have you and Lincoln been together?" she asked while I felt a lump form tight into my throat, I was stuck.

"I don't really know, because I, I don't know what to say since I'd say since Fox River, but then I don't know, just his who makes me feel better about the fucked up crazy world!" I close my eyes feeling a bead of sweat rolling down my back listening to the silence.

"Do you love him?" her voice was soft as I now slowly rest my head on the wall of the van, it wasn't a hard question to answer as I close my eyes, I remembered the last thing I'd said to Lincoln before all this happened, I remembered the way he placed his hand against my cheek kissing me slowly, my stomach fluttered as I slowly open my eyes staring at Sophia.

"Yes, I do love him, his all I have." I stare at my stomach before turning to see Susan getting back into the van.

"I swear if they play me one more time, I am going to kill someone!" her eyes go from me to Sophia as we both hold our breaths feeling the van start up again.

I couldn't take the feeling anymore, it was like something was pulling a tight rope around my chest and stomach squeezing it tighter and tighter with each jolt of the van, I didn't even know where we were going, but I had an idea that is was going to be a while before we stopped, I knew the pressure was on Susan as she kept glancing around me, L.J and Sophia. I couldn't control the feeling that I kept getting when something was going to happen, like how animals lay down before a bad storm.

"Ok so this is the deal, we are going to enter the museum, no one goes running off, we all stay close together and no one gets hurt, understood?" Susan spoke in a dominate voice, I could feel my stomach churning again as I nodded, I could see the doors open as Susan was the first to jump out before a man cut the ropes off all our hands. I was quick to jump out the van not wanting to be in it any time soon, I just felt the sun burning the back of my neck, but then I could feel one of the men forcing a gun into my back forcing me to move forward.

"Jesus, ever heard of please?" I walked feeling the pain of not using my legs in so long, I could see the front of the building as I kept in pace with L.J, our eyes meeting each other before staring straight ahead.

"Ok, what we are going to do, I am going to make the switch, so don't try anything funny, ok?" Susan spoke more directing at me and Sophia, I could feel the AC of the building hit me as we walk through the door, I found it funny how they had no gun, but I knew better to think it was going to be simple.

I felt like my heart was going to implode when I see Lincoln, I felt like running into his arms but I kept back, I could see his eyes going to mine, but then glancing to L.J as I see Michael, I could feel everything heartbeat, I could see the man who must be James Whistler, Susan was no doubt showing the power she possessed, but as the conversation was going on I could only feel my heart pounding each beat.

"Ok, go, slowly…" Susan finally said as me and L.J stood by each other slowly walking past the glass cases, I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt with each gulp of air, until my hands reached out feeling Lincoln pull me into his arms, he gripped me tight as I felt his lips brush onto my forehead, I stepped back letting Lincoln have a moment with his son as Michael now pulled me into his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I nod, it felt right being with Lincoln and Michael as he brushed an hand down my arm, I could feel Lincoln holding me close to him again.

"I'm fine…" I managed to say as I could feel my eyes going to Sophia with James, her eyes big looking back to me and Lincoln.

"James what about the coordinates?" she asked, but I could feel the tension as James looked to her hopeless, I almost felt bad for her.

"Are you dumb? There was no coordinates…." Susan said as she froze looking to us not moving. "What you waiting for, you had your Kodak moment, not in a rush to leave?" she asked while Michael smiled.

"I know you can't bring guns into the build, but I think I know fully well you have people with them waiting at every exit…" Michael said sharply, I couldn't help but glance from Susan to Michael I could see Sophia still standing in the middle lost and it unnerved me but I could still feel Lincoln's arms holding me close against his chest, his lips brushing against my temple. Michael was quick forcing his elbow into the glass case, the alarms going off loud and I quickly covered my ears as a voice in every popular language telling us to exit the building in an orderly fashion.

I kept walking out of the building it was a rush to get to the door but I couldn't see where L.J went, Lincoln was quick to look around, I could feel his grip let go of me as he started search around the crowd for L.J. I could hear him yelling as the people were everywhere, then I see a man, the gun pointed to me, before I could stop it I felt Sophia push me to the ground and the man's gun went of making the crowd go into panic.

"Sophia!" my voice screamed I could feel my bare knees scrapping on the floor as I rushed to get to her, L.J was quick to her side, but I could see the blood leaking from her shirt, and my heart pounding as Lincoln was by my side.

"Sophia, oh god." Lincoln's voice panicked, but I quickly stared, his eyes finding mine but I could feel his eyes burning on mine.

"Lincoln your shirt, but you need to get out of here!" I watched as he took his shirt off before brushing his lips on mine holding my face strong. After I he pulled away I felt Sophia move.

"Why did you do that you stupid woman!" I snapped while she my hands held her face still while L.J pushed as hard as he could.

"I did it for your baby…" her words week, but Lincoln heard them turning to face me, I could feel him staring at me.

"Lincoln go!" I shouted again as finally he started to run, I glanced to L.J while Sophia was finding it harder to breathe.

I stood outside the hospital room, I couldn't understand, but the doctor said she lost too much blood, I kept wondering that bullet was meant for me, I was meant to be the one shot, I now find my hands holding onto my stomach as L.J joins me handing me a bottle of water.

"Are you sure you didn't want a coffee?" L.J asks as I feel myself starting to laugh, it wasn't the happy kind, but the laugh when you don't know what to say in the moment.

"Pregnant, can't have caffeine, bad for growing fetuses…" I now close my eyes resting my head against the wall it was cold making the heat more bearable, but I couldn't help but feel to blame.

I open my eyes before seeing him rushing up the corridor his hands find my face kissing me quickly, I close my eyes feeling the tears brushing down my face, I couldn't stand this moment, I could feel his hand move down to my stomach before the kiss broke apart, his eyes finding mine brushing away the tear.

"I'm so sorry, Lincoln I'm sorry…" I felt my words stuck in the back of my throat a L.J was rubbing his hand up and down my arm, his eyes trying to focused, but it must have been weird for him.

"Becca, it wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself." Lincoln said while brushing his hand down my hair, my eyes stinging from the tears, but I felt confused.

"Dad, it's Sophia, she didn't even make it to the hospital…" L.J said lightly as I brush my hands over my cheeks, and Lincoln takes a deep breath.

"I know I found out from the reception, but Becca, are you really, are you going to?" Lincoln's eyes found mine as I nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant…" I swallowed hard while Lincoln grabbed me pulling me into a tight hug. "Lincoln I need to breathe or death…" I squeaked out as Lincoln finally placed me down, I could feel his arms holding me tight as we kissed again.

After about another so many hugs, it felt strange, I knew some reason Michael was happy for me and Lincoln, but I didn't understand why he was going.

"I just have to try ad take them down, it's what my Dad would of wanted me to do…" he said while Lincoln held me close to him, I stood and watched as Michael got into the car, he looked back to us one more time.

"I'll keep a cold one waiting for you…" Lincoln called as Michael started the car, I couldn't understand but something didn't feel right, like this wasn't the end, not just yet….  


* * *

**Author's notes:** OMFG I finished this bad boy! oh dear, I really am sorry this story is so short, but then it's the shortest series of the show, so! I am going to re watch Season four when I type the last to this series, I know it's strange that I write a new character into prison break and go through the series, but seriously I am hoping to make the forth of this story, much, MUCH better than the season four Fox made, no offence to Fox, bu to be honst they pissed me off with a lot of stuff.... so yeah i you want a fourth Story please let me know, cos the more people who want it, the more likely I am tp type it sooner!  
XoXo  
Emy Burrows... I wish 3


End file.
